Big Brother
by BakuraVampire
Summary: Based on the British Big Brother, only with the Yugioh characters involved, read and see hehe. I started writing this July 2005 so there are many chapters that I haven't updated, if you like it then you'll get more
1. Chapter 1

(BV) A new story…………oh Bakura!!!  
(B) What is it Wench?  
(BV) Do the Disclaimer so I don't bore the audience  
(B) BV does not own Yugioh, if he did then the show would be on a lot later therefore showing us doing very graphic stuff -shudders-  
(BV) How did you know my ambition?  
(B) I dreamt it up last night  
(BV) Strange person, anyway on with the show  
(B) not yet, you have to say something else remember  
(BV) oh yes, This story is inspired by Himako's 1 House, and RyouuoyR's College Dayz, which are hilarious , so thanks for the Inspiration   
(B) clap clap nice speech  
(BV) quiet you, and one last thing, I'm basing this on the British Big Brother (this should be fun )  
(B) yay --'  
(BV) On with the fic…………………Ni

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Davina: Welcome to Big Brother 2005 Anime' special

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: This is a change to the Normal and Celebrity Big Brother

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: It is my understanding that the Channel 4 Producers were very drunk but all the same agreed that it was a good idea

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: The Grand Prize is £500,000 and a Luxury Holiday to wherever they please with who-ever he/she invites and all expenses paid.

Audience: oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!!!!!

Davina: Yes and we have re-done the house, it now has two private areas and I don't mean the washrooms

Audience: ooooooooooooooooooo

Divina: One is a little cellar known as the Cosy and the other is a room outside in the garden called the Snug

Audience: Blink

Davina: Anyway the rest of the house consists of two bathrooms, outdoor showers, The usual Spa pool, 1 Bedroom with 8 single beds and 2 doubles , the dining room in the kitchen and the living area separate from the main house as a separate room in the garden.

Audience: Blink Blink

Davina: I think I've had my say so lets meet the Housemates!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BV) End of Chappie one, whew glad that's over, I'll do the housemates tomorrow , too tired right now  
(B) Lazy Runt  
(BV) Shut up  
(B) make me  
(BV) Fine -ties Bakura down on a Rack- hehe  
(B) Git!………satisfied?  
(BV) very now be quiet or I'll let thestalkre do as she likes with you  
(B) eeep  
(BV) I'll update tomorrow night all ………………..Ni


	2. The Housemates

(BV) Hello everyone……Bakura  
(B)-Shouts from Rack Of Sexual Torture- Hi --'  
(BV) mmmmm I like that name…Rack Of Sexual Torture… hehe, it has a vibe to it  
(B) Help!  
(BV) I'm sure you (thestalkre) enjoyed expressing your love to Bakura on the "Rack Of Sexual Torture" last night  
(B) Mercy  
(BV) --' He's such a wuss, anyway, here's the dreaded "INTRO PART 2" for you lot, enjoy …………………………………………………Ni  
(B) Help  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Davina: And now it's time to meet the Housemates, Here's number one….YAMI!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Yami gets out of car and walks towards the house

Davina: And this is Yami with a strange haircut and his age is unknown to anyone at this point but we may find out in due course……in he goes………YAMI!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: Here comes the next Housemate………Here we Have ANZU!!!!!!!

Audience: Hoo……ray? OO

Davina: Yes there she goes, the tall brunette that according to her profile is a lively friendly pers-

Person in Audience: SLUT!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: That's not very fair, she sounds like a lovely cough slut cough person , anyway there she goes into the house

Person in Audience: She's a WITCH

Audience: Burn Her Burn Her!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davina: How do you know that she is a Witch?

Person beside other Person in Audience: She turned me into a Newt!!

Audience: -looks at him-

Davina: A Newt?!?

Person beside other Person in Audience: well er………it got better

Davina: I'm sure that's wonderful, moving on, our third BBAS Housemate is………JOUNO!!!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: This Tall Blond should be interesting to watch as he is known to have a hot-temper and drinking problem

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: Well there he goes into the House, now give it up for………SETO!!!!!!!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto: Death glare

Audience: OOO oo Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: oO o……k There goes Seto into the house, I'm not quite sure why he's doing this because he's a Billionaire and I don't think £500.000 is anything to him, he must have an hidden intention

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: Next up is Bakura!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: Known only to be a King of Thieves in his foreign land, but he looks Hot

Audience: ooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Davina: He has entered the house, next is Marik!!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: He looks strange oo

Audience: oo

Davina: Next is Yugi!!!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: He looks strangely like Yami, only a lot smaller

Audience: aaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!

Davina: Next is Ryou!!!!!!

Audience: Awwww So Kawaii !!!!!!!

Davina: Yes he is, he even looks feminine with the fluffy white hair and pale skin

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: And now we Have Malik!!!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: He looks a lot cuter than Marik I must say and next we have……Isis!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: All I know about her is that she's a Museum Director

Audience: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Davina: Next we seem to have HONDA!!!!!!!

Audience: -looks at him- ahahahahahahahaha -points and laughs at him-

Davina: A cone for a haircut? He must be gay, oh well we'll see

Audience: -Trying to keep straight faces-

Davina: Our final Housemate is………Shizuka!!!!!!!!!

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: aww doesn't she look innocent, she apparently is Jouno's sister so there are Siblings in the house for the first time

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: That is all of the Housemates so now I can go home and rest my poor voice

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

Davina: Now it's time to start watching their activities in the house so stay tuned…………

Audience: Hooray!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BV) Wow I'm Knackered, dammit it's 02:43am --'  
(B) You git can you please get me out of the "Rack Of Sexual Torture"  
(BV) Nah you can stay there for one of my reviewers, which one? Its up to them to decide hehe………………………….Ni


	3. The First Night

(BV) Lo all  
(All) Hi  
(BV) Sorry this took so long to update but I had computer problems  
(B) Stupid git --'  
(BV) Quiet insignificant one   
(B) Can I have some booze?  
(BV) Maybe……if you're good  
(B) –Sits down looking like an Angel- Of course  
(BV) Anyway thanks for all the reviews peeps  
(B) –Humming-  
(BV) Enjoy the chapter………………………………Ni

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Big Brother: 9:47pm, the Housemates are all in the Living Room talking about Big Brother……

Anzu: I'm really excited that I'm doing this and better yet, all of my lovely friends are here –bursting with excitement-

Others: -Blink-

Yugi: I'm just glad Yami's here

Yami: -sweatdrop- uh sure Yugi, the Heart Of The Cards led me here

Seto: snorts oh please, you still believe in that fairy tale?

Yami: Well how do you think I defeated you?

Seto: I was drunk?

Yami: -Anime' Fall-

………Across the room………

Shizuka: Jouno you shouldn't be drinking

Jouno: Why not?

Shizuka: Remember the last time??

////////////////Flashback///////////////

Jouno: LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jouno is swinging himself around on a washing line obviously drunk

Honda: Why?

Jouno: I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honda: And? –Hic-

Seto walks out of the house (They are at the Mansion)

Seto: Having fun Jou?

Jouno: A lot getting bit dizzy though

Seto: Stop then

Jouno: Why?

Seto: Because your sister is being attacked by a pencil head

Jouno: How nice

Seto: O.O –gets power-hose and hoses Jouno off the line sending him flying-

Jouno: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –lands in a thorn bush- oooo pointy -faints-

Honda: Like my hair -goes back to drooling over Shizuka-

Seto: -sweatdrop- why did I invite you here?

Yami: 'Cause Mokuba wanted you too

////////////////////////////////End Flashback//////////////////

Jouno: Nope

Shizuka: -sweatdrop- Jou just take it easy……for me –adorable look-

Jouno: Alright, just for you Shizuka (I want booze desperately)

Honda: Hic

Shizuka: I see it's too late for him

Jouno: yeah, I think his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby and his hair punched a hole in the floor –sigh- it's a sad case

Shizuka: Yeah –sighs looking at Honda's drunken form-

……………………………across the room again………………………………

Ryou: why did you join Bakura?

Bakura: because a certain Tit forced me too

Malik: O.O

Marik: Who?

Bakura: HER!!!! –points at Isis-

Isis: ME???????????

Bakura: I have to blame someone

Marik/Malik/Ryou: --'

Isis: And you chose me…wonderful --

Bakura: Hey don't blame me, it was random choice

Isis: -- look over there –points out to the garden- a weedwhacker

Bakura & Marik: oooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Malik: Look a Midget –points at Yugi as he walks by-

Bakura,Isis,Ryou and Marik: oooooooohhh aaaaaaahhh

Yugi: HEY!!!

Isis: Yes?

Yugi: you weren't making fun of me were you?

Isis: Yugi……would I? (hehe Wonder Midget, That's a classic)

Yugi: -sighs- guess not –walks off with Yami-

Malik: Isis, I'm impressed

Marik: when did you start lying like that?

Isis: Oh please, I do it all the time

Bakura: -Laughs-

Seto: -shoves a flowerpot in Bakura's mouth- Quiet you, some of us are wanting some sleep before you ruin our lives

Bakura: -choke- mmm mmmh –going blue-

Ryou: Ryou to the rescue -- -pulls pot out of Bakura's mouth-

Bakura: I CAN BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: Yay

Big Brother: This is Big Brother, Will Seto please come to the Dairy Room……………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(BV) Hehe a cliffhanger for you lot  
(B) That wasn't very nice  
(Isis) hehe Wonder-Midget –Laughs uncontrollably-  
(BV) R&R and tell me what the first night in the house was like  
(Malik) Yeah  
(BV) And Thanks again KaibaGirl603 for inviting me into your story ………………………………………………Ni


	4. Day 1

(BV)Hi  
(B) Oro?  
(BV) I guess you enjoyed the booze last night  
(B) –Hic-  
(BV)Well since your mad –hehe can you tell the difference?- you can hug all of my reviewers  
(B) Ok -Hugs Reviewers  
(BV)Good, now go and fight with the Pharaoh  
(Yami) HEY!!!!  
(BV) Chappie 4 is here so enjoy…………………………………Ni  
(B) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee –Attacks Yami-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Big Brother: Day 1, The housemates are currently making jokes about a fellow housemate who is not present in the group……

Yami: His Ego is so big that he could destroy the world if he fell down

Everyone else: OO

Bakura: Is it just me or did the Pharaoh just make the lamest joke ever?

All: -nods in agreement-

Yami: -sweatdrops- oh come on people, where's your sense of humour?

Jouno: It's not us; it's just that you have a crap sense of humour

Yami: -cries-

Anzu: That's not very nice Jouno…shame on you

Marik: Who asked you wrench?

Anzu: I don't know

Honda: NUTS

Everyone: Oro? OO

Honda: BIG MASSIVE RA NUTS!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Yami…Hold me

Yami: I will –holds Yugi-

Yugi: 

Malik&Marik: YOU INSULTED OUR GOD!!!!!!!!!

Isis: GET HIM!!!!!!

They make a move to attack Honda, But Just As They Were About To Smite Him They Were Stopped By…………………………………A FEATHER –Dramatic Lower Chord-

Marik: Damn those Feathers, They stop me every time

Ryou: They do??? –shocked look-

Marik: Why do you think the Pharaoh defeated me?

Ryou: You were High?

Marik: No……though I wish I was

Ryou: OO

Marik: A Damn Feather Flew Up My Nose

Yami: What? In the Shadow Realm?

Marik: Especially in The Shadow Realm, Feathers are the Foulest, Most Dangerous, Irritating, Most Terrifying beings to Inhabit The Shadow Realm.

Jouno: Really?

Isis: He's allergic to them

Marik: -Sweatdrops- Isis that's personal!!!!

Isis: and why is it personal?

Marik: -small voice- my secret shame

Bakura: -laughs-

Yami: -laughs-

Ryou: -suppressing himself from laughing-

Jouno: -laughs-

Ryou: -Holding it in with Great difficulty-

Honda: -passes out laughing-

Yugi: XX

Anzu: NOOOOOOO YUUUUGGGGGIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Faints-

Anyone who Is sane enough to notice: -Blink blink-

Ryou: -Bursts out laughing-

Big Brother: This is Big Brother, Seto has been released back into the house…

Seto from afar: What's going on in there?

Isis: oO I forgot about him

Jouno: Sheer surprise

Yami: -looks outside- Man that's rough –winces-

Bakura: What is? –looks outside and winces- for once I'll have to agree with you there Pharaoh OO

Jouno: Lemme see –looks out and passes out-

Ryou: -laughs at Jou-

Yami: check out his punishment, at least I hope it is it OO

Shizuka: -looks out- Oh my

Marik: -follows suit- OMFR!!!!!!

Seto: -Walks in wearing a Teddy Bear outfit-

All:……………………………………………………………………………………………

Seto: First one to laugh will have their lives destroyed financially.

All who isn't passes out:……………………………………………………

Seto: Well? Are you going to tell me why you were laughing?

All:……………………………………………-Blink-

Seto: --' Well I'm going to grab a bite to eat you inferiors –Walks out-

All:……………………………………………………………………………………………

Big Brother: 30 minutes later we find the Housemates in the exact same positions………

All:……………………………………………………………………………………………

Honda: -Wakes up- BIG JUICY OSIRIS TITS!!!!!!

All: -Snaps out of shock-

Marik: Tell me you didn't just insult my God again

Honda: ENORMOUS OBELISK BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik&Isis: -anger marks- HE DID –pounces on Honda-

Honda: Whaaaaaaaaaaa HELP!!!

Marik: -joins in- MWAHHAHAHAHAHA THERE'S NO FEATHER TO PROTECT YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honda: RAPE!!!!!!!

-Army of Feathers appears-

Head Feather: We'll protect you Pencil-head, Feather Squad Attack the blond one and the boring one

Isis: Me? Boring? I'm insulted –pouts-………-gets attacked by 5 feathers- HELP ME SEAMAN!!!!

Yami: OO Where did that come from?!?

Ryou: OO Must be a fantasy

Shizuka: Really? She never mentioned it in our girly nights

Yami: Well what do you say, should we help them?

Shizuka: nah it's more entertaining to watch  
Yami:

Shizuka: Ryou, be a dear and get us some popcorn please?

Ryou: Sure (Evil spoiled little witch) –walks into the kitchen where Seto is just finishing his lunch- Hi teddy

Seto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!

Ryou: Oh sorry Seto (Stuck-up Rich Jerk) I mistook you for a childhood bear I had

Seto: -eyes twitching-

Ryou: There's an interesting fight going on in the Living room, Malik, Marik and Isis are being attacked by the feather army

Seto: WHAT!!!!! I'm COMING –runs out of kitchen-

Ryou: OO

Seto: -runs into the Living room and sees the hilariously funny (not to him) scene in front of him- OO

The Feathers have tied the 3 Egyptians to a Totem Pole in the middle of the room (Don't ask where they got it) and are currently dancing around it chanting something in Featherese

Isis: Help (I'm going to be raped)

Marik:

Malik: He can't take this, HELP US BATMAN!!!!!!!!!

Yami, Shizuka and Ryou (who returned just there with the popcorn): OO

Yami: This just gets weirder and weirder

Ryou: If you think that's bad look over at Honda –Yami and Shizuka look over to see Honda being pampered by the Feathers-

Yami&Shizuka: OO

Seto: BEGONE YOU WRETCHED FEATHERS –gets out vacuum cleaner and sucks in the Feather Army- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Yami: Ryou I'm scared

Ryou: Well it's not everyday that you she a giant Teddy Bear with a vacuum cleaner (hahahahaha)

Bakura: Yeah you're right

Shizuka: I wondered where you disappeared too

Bakura: you shall find out at some point when I can be bothered telling

Jouno: -wakes up- man I needa pee –runs to bathroom and screams-

……………………………………………………………………………………

(BV) hehe another Cliffy for y'all  
(B) joy --  
(BV) Enjoy and R&R………………………………………………Ni


	5. Day 1, The Diary Room

(BV) Hello all  
(B) zzzzzzzz  
(BV) –Bonks Bakura-  
(B)  
(BV) --' Well anyway, for those who have no idea what is in the Diary Room, There's a very comfy chair in it, facing a Camera and a microphone.  
(Yami) oooooooooooo  
(Anzu) cool  
(BV) OO WTF ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Takes out shotgun and blow her head off-  
(Yami) That was…..OO….interesting  
(BV) Yeah, well anyway peeps, enjoy the fic ……………….Ni

………………………………………….

Seto: -Walks in and stands by the door- -Smug look-

Big Brother: Hello Seto, will you please sit down

Seto: …………

Big Brother: Big Brother insists

Seto: ……………..

Big Brother: Please sit down or we'll be forced to make you

Seto: Yeah like a camera has arms (Haha!)

Some random Big Brother security guy runs in through a hidden door

Seto: WTF!?!!!!! OO

Big Brother Security Guy (Lets call him Sandy): You're going to sit down Rich Boy –he grabs Seto and after much struggling ties him down to the ever-so comfy Dairy Room chair- -he walks out laughing stupidly-

Seto: --'(Defeated by an idiot, how embarrassing)

Big Brother: Hello Seto

Seto: -Anger mark- I SETO KAIBA WILL SUE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!!!!!

Big Brother: On the contrary, you signed a contract that stats that Big Brother will not be sued for anything done in this show.

Seto: --', what do you want?

Big Brother: Big Brother has monitored an act of violence at 10:15pm tonight caused by none other than you

Seto: -Uninterested- really?

Big Brother: Big Brother does not approve to flowerpots being used as abusive weapons

Seto: -- Oh please….I only shoved it in his mouth to shut him up (how not interesting)

Big Brother: Big Brother will now offer you two choices

Seto: Bring it on (where's my laptop)

Big Brother: You may choose either of the following:   
1. A Formal Warning  
2. A Punishment

Seto: Those don't sound so bad (I could be doing lots of work instead of being tied down to an all-so comfy chair)

Big Brother: You have Five seconds to decide

Seto: -Glare- (I mean, ME? Seto Kaiba? TIED DOWN!!!!!!!!!)

Big Brother: Five

Seto: -Glare- (I'll just glare at the camera to intimidate Big Brother hehe)

Big Brother: Four

Seto: -Glare- ()

Big Brother: Three

Seto: -Glare- (OO)

Big Brother: Two

Seto: -Glare- (--)

Big Brother: One

Seto: -Scratches eye- (What will I do?)

Big Brother: Zero

Seto: -Hic-

Big Brother: Your time has expired, Please give Big Brother your answer

Seto: Well it wouldn't do well for me to get a Warning on the first night so I will go with the punishment, whatever it is I hope that it's interesting

Big Brother: Very well Seto, your punishment is……

Seto: Humour me

Big Brother: You must wear a Teddy-Bear outfit until next Saturday evening

Sandy appears through the door holding a book and a large Teddy-Bear outfit

Seto: OO NO BLOODY WAY!!!!!! I SAID INTERESTING, THAT IS FING HUMILIATING!!!!!!!!

Sandy: Well you're in no position to resist –evil glint in eye-

Seto: OO

Sandy: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (I'm Drunk)

Seto: uh…………..help? (I can't believe I just said that)

Sandy Pounces on Seto and forces him in very strange ways to get the suit on ,

Seto: RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO (Eww he touched me –shudder)

Sandy: All done you sexy CEO

Seto: Can I have a mirror?

Sandy: SURE YOU LOOK SIMPLY DARLING 

Seto: -Looks in mirror- -Faints-

Sandy: Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping -sits and watches him-

Big Brother: Big Brother will now ask Sandy to leave the Diary Room

Sandy: In a minute…….-purrs-

Seto: xx

Big Brother: Big Brother insists

Some random Big Brother Security guy named Alex runs in and is about to grab Sandy when…..

Sandy: OO

…..He sees Seto asleep and goes all soft

Alex: Aww I can't move you from this delightful scene -Sits beside Sandy-

Sandy: -looks at Alex- (He's hunky)

Alex: -looks at Sandy- (He's Sexy)

Sandy: MAKE-OUT SESSION!!!!! –Glomps Alex-

Alex: YAY!!!!!!! –makes out with Sandy-

Seto: -Wakes up- WTF!!!!!!!!!! OO

Alex: Shut up Rich Boy –Bonks him on the head-

Seto: xx

Alex and Sandy: -Making out- 

/////////////////////////9 Hours later////////////////////////

Seto: -Wakes up- Uh……….Big Brother?

Big Brother: Good Morning Seto, What can we do for you?

Seto: Well perhaps you can tell me why there are two naked men lying on the floor OO

Big Brother: The Diary Room is now open, And don't forget your book, Thank you Seto.

Seto: Bout Time –Hurries out-

Door closes

Sandy: That was great Alex

Alex: Yeah, should we go now?

Sandy: Yeah ok –they walk off-

………………………………………………………

(BV) Well that was –twitch- interesting  
(B) Yeah OO  
(BV) R&R and tell me what you think of this exclusive story  
(B) –Faints-  
(Ryou) Can I tie him down to the "Rack Of Sexual Torture"?  
(BV) Sure why not………………………Ni


	6. Day 2

(BV) Yay another Chapter  
(Yami) Yay!!  
(BV) Thank you all of my reviewers, Love you all  
(Yami) He does –shudder-  
(BV) –Bonks Yami- Not in that way!!  
(Yami)xx  
(BV) Anyway enjoy peeps………………………………Ni

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Big Brother: Day 2, 10:49am. The Housemates are in the Bedroom debating on what to do about the Possessed Toilet Roll……………………

Jouno: I'm never going to look at toilet roll the same again

Seto: Well at least you can.

All: -Blink-

Seto: -Patiently- they put me into a Teddy Bear outfit

Yami: And?

Seto: -Losing Patience- THEY expect me to ACT like one!

Malik: -Bored- your point?

Seto: -Losing it completely- TEDDY BEARS DON'T CRAP DO THEY!?!?!

All: -Blink-

Seto: --' you can laugh now

All: -Burst out laughing-

Isis: -Laughing- Eww that's gross

Malik: -Laughing- Yeah SO much for his Dignity –Cries with laughter-

Jouno: -Passes out laughing-

Seto: -Burning with embarrassment- I'm going -- (Walks out)

Honda: -Shouts after him- That's what you get for hurting my friends!!!!!

All: -Starry eyed- Honda, that's so nice

Honda: I miss my Feathers :'(

All: -Anime' Fall-

Shizuka: -Slapping Jouno awake- Now what are we going to do about the loo roll?

Yugi: Couldn't we reverse the spell?

Yami: -Duck tapes Yugi' mouth- you're being too smart

Yugi: OO

Marik: Couldn't we force Bakura to reve-sees Yami waving Duck tape threateningly-undo it somehow?

Bakura: -Walks in- No can do freaky hair, once the demons are out off the Ring there's no going back

Marik: -Blink-

Isis: They didn't punish you? You weren't long in the Diary Room like Seto was

Bakura: What for? It makes the show more interesting doesn't it?

Ryou: -Shocked- But what do we do when nature calls?

Bakura: -Points into garden- well plants need watering don't they? And there are leaves (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Anzu: EWWWWWWW that's unsanitary

Yami: -Duck tapes Anzu's mouth-

All who can speak: YAY!!!!!!!

Anzu: OO

Jouno: Fine then, I'm gonna find a way to fix the toilet paper RIGHT KN-

Big Brother: This is Big Brother, Would someone come and collect the Alcoholic drinks from the Diary Room.

Jouno: I'M THERE! -Runs to Diary Room, first tripping over a chair, gets up and smacks his face off the glass door leaving a crack in it, opens door and runs through the garden, trips over a worm falls in the grass, gets up and runs into Kitchen and trips over a Vampire Chicken, Fights it off and runs to the Diary room were as he reached the door a light-bulb fell and smashed on his head , he presses the button, door opens and he enters the room.

Ryou: How did he manage to trip over a worm? Oo

Shizuka: Dunno Oo

Honda: BIG FLOPPY ANUBIS COCK!!!!!!!

All: OO oro?

Marik, Malik and Isis: -Pounces on Honda-

Honda: HELP!!!!!!!

Vacuum cleaner: -Activates somehow and blows out at Marik, Malik and Isis, blowing them off Honda and through the air.

Marik: -Flying through air- WEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeee

Malik: WHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Isis: umm ok AAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhh --'

They land in a heap in the garden

Malik: HELP! HELP! THE SNAILS ARE RAPING ME!!!!!!

Yami: What is it with him and rape?

Isis: He gets turned on every time he sees it on TV

Marik: Which is A LOT

Yami: -Blink- o…k –walks away to find Seto-

Ryou: -To Yugi- you can take the tape off now

Yugi and Anzu: 

Ryou: -To Anzu- who said anything about you? You keep yours on

Anzu:'( -cries-

Shizuka: Let me help you Yugi –rips off tape-

Yugi: -Girlish scream-

Shizuka: oops

Yugi: -Cries-

Bakura: -Laughs-

Yugi: -Runs to find Yami-

Bakura: -Laughs-

……………………………  
Day 2: 11:15am

Yami: -Walks into the bedroom and finds Seto reading a book- I thought we weren't allowed books

Seto: -Looks up from his copy of "How To Hold In Crap"- Big Brother Provided me this with the outfit --'

Yami: Anything interesting?

Seto: Nope –reads a bit more- It actually says I have to CORK MY ASS!!!!!!!!! OO

Yami: -Blink-

Seto: --'

Yami: -Suppressing urge to laugh-

Seto: -Looking at Yami-

Yami: -Going red-

Seto: -Glares-

Yami: -Dances-

Seto: -Anime' Fall-

Yami: -Passes out from Laughing inside himself-

Seto: -Blink-

Yugi: -Walks in- Hi Seto, have you seen Yami? –sees Yami- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAMIIIIIIIIIIII –spazzs- OMG OMG OMG YOU KILLED HIM, THE FEATHERS WILL EAT HIM OMG OMR

Yami: xx

Seto: -Blink- (This gets weirder and weirder)

Jouno: -Walks in with booze- DRINK UP PEOPLE!!!!! (Oww Headache --)

Yami: -Wakes up- BOOZE!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: -Sparkle eyes- YAMI YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!

Yami: -Checks self out- yeah you're right……………DRINK UP BUDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Mutt! Toss me a bottle

Jouno: -tosses a bottle to Seto and bonks him of the head- oops –runs out-

Seto: (oww) I'll KILL THAT MUTT!!!!!!!!! –gets up and goes after him but trips over bed-

Yami: -Laughs-

Yugi: -Laughs because Yami is-

Seto:

…………………………………………………………………………  
Day 2!0:00pm, Living Room

Jouno and Honda: -Drunk Singing- WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!!! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS –Stamp feet 4 times- OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: -Sipping Orange Juice- Really?

Jouno and Honda: Yes -pass out-

Ryou: Wonderful --'

Shizuka: -Laughs-

………………………………………………………………………

Day 2, 10:05pm, Spa Area

Isis, Yami, Bakura: -in the pool naked-

Yugi: -on chair- Yami?

Yami: -Drunk- yes Papa Smurf?

Seto: -Tipsy- -Laughs-

Yugi: --', Why are you naked?

Yami: Why Papa Smurf, aren't you pervy?

Isis: -Points at Yugi- PEEPING SMURF!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: -hides Isis behind him out of Yugi's sight- I'll Protect you Fair Princess –Dramatic Naked Pose-

Isis: My tits are nice an warm against your back Yami

Seto: OO (Damn Pharaoh)

Bakura: -Laughs at Seto's face-

Yugi: -Cries-

Bakura: -Laughs at Yugi-

Yugi: -Runs to bedroom crying-

Bakura: -passes out and slides underwater-

Isis: Should we help the old guy?

Yami: Nah, lets make-out

Isis: ok -Makes out with Yami

Seto: -Burning with rage- -grabs Bakura out of the pool and drags him onto the grass, then grabs fire-hose- Time for one of my old tricks -Shoots Yami with hose-

Yami: -Flying through air naked- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -lands on Bakura and Bakura wakes up-

Bakura: OO WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(BV) I love my cliffhangers, I haven't counted yet but I think that was the longest chappie  
(B) Yay  
(Yugi) Yami –sniffle-  
(BV) I'll bring the next Chappie soon, till then R&R …………………………………………Ni


End file.
